Build Your World Around Me
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Jill and Eddie have been married for a couple years, but there seems to be something missing in their lives. Worried that a Dhampir baby won't help keep the quorum and that the Moroi already look down on Jill because she married a Dhampir, Eddie has stalled on starting a family, though he wants one badly.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is the first in (I think) a short multi-chapter fic surrounding Jill and Eddie. It is set about 10 years after my Forever With You (Sydrian fic). The title comes from the Adele song I'll be Waiting. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Build Your World Around Me

A Jill/Eddie Fanfiction

By Danielle Cheri

Chapter One

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran. She looked over her shoulder. He was gaining on her. She smiled and ducked around the corner. She was in the bedroom. She turned and her smile grew seductive.

"Winded yet?" Jill asked, slinking onto the bed.

Eddie shook his head. "No. Part of being who I am." He leaned over her and kissed her softly. "Why are you still dressed?" He slid his hands under her shirt.

She sat up as he tugged on it and pulled it over her head. He wadded it up and threw it across the room. She giggled and caught his mouth as his hands moved behind her back to unhook her bra.

And then she froze.

He lifted his head away and watched her. "What?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A smile spread across her face and her eyes opened. "Sorry. New baby. He wanted to show me."

"Oh." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "How many is that now?"

"It's just the second. It's not like they're Lissa and Christian. A new baby almost every couple years." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Sorry I ruined the mood."

"You didn't." He pressed his eyes into her neck. "_I'm_ sorry, Jill." He rubbed his face and stood and headed for the dresser. "I had a long day. I'm tired."

"Don't do that." She begged softly as he rummaged in his drawer.

"Do what?"

"Do we need to have the baby talk again?"

"We've talked it to the ground."

"Then I think we both know where we stand. I'm ready, you're not."

He sighed. "I _am_. But I hate that look your sister gives me. Like I'm not good enough because I can't help the quorum."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Your genetic makeup isn't going to change."

"No, it's not."

"So why do you care. I want a family. _You_ want a family. So let's just start one."

"We're too far from Adrian for you to travel. And with the new baby—"

"Stop making excuses." Tears sprung to her eyes. "I don't want a fight. But it always comes down to one. You don't feel good enough. But you _are_. I could care less about the quorum right now. We've been together long enough. I've waited long enough, we both have." Her voice finally broke. "We don't need one right at this minute—"

"Hey." He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his own. "Look, I know. But I don't want you to have another fight with your sister."

"She just wants me to be happy, Eddie. She doesn't care." She put her hands on the side of his face. "I love you. She knows a thing or two about being in love with someone."

He stood and pulled his shirt off and gave her a smirk. "Care to join me in the shower?"

Jill laughed and followed him, kicking off the rest of her clothes as she made her way through their apartment. Eddie chuckled and removed the last of his clothes as she turned on the water and stepped under the spray. She ran her hands over her body as she water ran over her.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked, pushing wet hair out of her eyes.

"Well, not just yet." He teased, stepping into the large enclosure with her, pulling the glass door closed behind him.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard. She ran her hands over his body. He grabbed her wrists and held her arms firmly at her sides as he continued to kiss her. She rubbed her breasts against his chest, forcing him to break his brief hold on her.

She wrapped her hand around his hard length and stroked him slowly. She pushed him down on the seat in the corner, the water still splashing down on them. He had originally thought it odd for two capable adults to have a seat in their shower until Jill explained its practical use for them.

She straddled him. She sat back on his knees and pressed her mouth to his again and again. He rubbed his nose against hers. He held her face close to his and gave her a lingering kiss.

"God, you're beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her bottom, pulling her hips closer. He lifted her and, with her help, guided himself inside her.

They sat still for a long time, their lips locked. Their tongues slid together. A moan escaped Eddie's throat and he bucked underneath her.

She lifted her head away. "Talk to me."

"Move." He moaned. "Let's move."

She smiled and closed her mouth around his once more. She raised herself up to the tip of him and then lowered herself down slowly. She repeated the process, setting up a delicious rhythm that he followed.

After several long minutes in this fashion, Eddie wrapped his hands around Jill's hips and held her firmly as he increased his speed. She raised her head and watched his face. He smiled and stood. He pressed her against the wall once more, holding her around the waist with one arm and gripping the nearby towel bar. He drove into her, panting and grunting like an animal.

She said his name over and over like a prayer. She tightened her grip on his hair and threw her head back, a long scream escaping her in the moment of her release.

He very quickly followed with a strangled, incoherent cry of his own. He remained pressed against her as they worked together to regain their breathing. He looked up at her and she stroked his cheeks with her fingertips. They shared a kiss before he slowly let her down. He picked up the soap and started to lather up.

"Turn around." She said as she squirted shampoo into her hand.

He smiled and did as she asked. She massaged the soap into his hair.

"So what did you do today?" She asked casually, all the passion gone by way of domestication.

He stepped more properly under the spray. "I had the class to myself. Isn't that nice? Rose had to go deal with one of the kids. Lissa and Christian both being out of town for their diplomatic tour, she and Dimitri are pretty much mom and dad this week." He rinsed the last of the shampoo out of his hair and watched Jill bend over with a soapy loofa in her hand. "Your legs go on forever."

She laughed. "Andrea isn't behaving again, is she?"

"No, it was Chris this time. He brought a lighter into class and was pretending to be his father. When the teacher tried to take it away, he said he was a prince and didn't have to do what she said. Needless to say, he's not in good shape after Dimitri's punishment."

"What did he have to do? Run laps?"

"Sit in his room after Dimitri and Rose took all of his things out of it."

She laughed again. "That poor boy."

"Yeah, right." He stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel. "They grounded him, Rose said. But he insisted on calling his dad. He was furious when Christian backed them up."

"Can we have them over? The kids? I want to spend some time with them." She turned off the water and stepped out.

"I think that would be great. Sleepover. Pizza, junk food, stay up all day?" He wrapped a towel around her shoulders. He kissed the tip of her nose. "I like the sound of that."

"I'll call Lissa later."

A phone rang in the other room and Eddie wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked out to check it. "It's yours. Adrian."

"Answer it." She called. "I'll be right there."

He slid his finger across the screen and answered the call. "Hello, Proud Papa."

Adrian chuckled on the other end. "So she saw?"

"Yes, she did. Very inconvenient timing, I might add. How are mother and baby?"

"Doing very well. A girl. We're still debating the name, but she has me mostly convinced of one."

"And are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet. I want to mull it around a little more."

Jill walked into the room, barely wearing a towel. He swallowed hard. "Here's Jill. But don't take forever. She's _my_ wife."

"Yeah, yeah." Adrian laughed. "Talk to you later."

He handed over the phone and started dressing. He watched as Jill reclined on the bed.

"Is she pretty?" She asked, a huge smile on her face. "It's a little biased through your eyes, you know." She laughed. "Well, we'll try to come see you. I need to anyway. You gave a lot to her."

Eddie got into the bed with her and slid his hand up her leg. He pressed his mouth to her neck. "You can talk to him more later." He mumbled as he kissed his way up to her ear. He took her earlobe in his mouth a moment. "Say goodbye."

"I'll talk to you later, Adrian. You need to get back to your family anyway." She finished the conversation and then put the phone on the bedside table. "Ready for me again already?"

"Not completely. But I don't have to work tomorrow and you don't have any plans, so we can take our time and see what happens." He pulled her on top of him.

She smiled and untangled the towel from herself. "Hmm, I think I like the sound of that."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thank you all for reading and for all the love you've shown both here and one Tumblr. I was smacked in the head with the answer to this that I was struggling with. I hope to introduce that in the next couple chapters. So keep your eyes out for that._

_Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading?_

Chapter Two

"You're due for a vacation." Rose said as they picked up the last of the mats.

Eddie chuckled. "We all are. Doesn't look like we getting one, though, does it? Jill and I have all the kids today. I don't know why I agreed to have _all_ of them at once."

Rose pointed and laughed. "You are so whipped. She says jump and you do it."

"It's because she's a beautiful woman. All she has to do is look at me and I jump." He shrugged and leaned against a wall. "And Andrea's a big help when it comes to the younger ones. Chris on occasion."

"Reggie is going through the terrible twos, if you didn't notice." His friend pointed out.

He laughed. "I did. She threw a massive fit the last time we were there for supper because her peas were in the gravy. I'm a guardian. I got this."

She shook her head. "Just keep your patience. I let Dimitri deal with her when we have them. She loves him more anyway."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said as they walked toward the front door.

"So when are you getting them?"

"Andrea and Chris are going over right after school and I am heading over to get the other three right now."

"Then you should probably hit the showers now and save your wife having to deal with all five at once."

"True." He turned around and waved. "See you later."

* * *

"Eddie!" Reggie screamed as soon as she saw him. She ran over and lifted her arms up. "Pick me up?"

He lifted her up and raised her high into the air, making her squeal in delight.

Nicole ran over and attacked him around the knees. "You came!"

"Of course." He laughed and picked her up. He kissed her cheek. "How's my Nikki?"

She made a face. "Please don't call me that."

"As particular as usual." Christian came over with a suitcase. "I think all their things are in here. Andrea insisted on packing her own bag and bringing it to school with her. So if something is missing, it's her fault. If something's missing here, it's mine."

Eddie laughed and put the girls down. "Where's Sasha?"

"Pretending she's fifteen instead of just five. She's locked herself in her room and is refusing to leave it. Lissa's trying to coax her out." He turned to his daughters. "Go check on Mommy's progress." They ran out of the room.

"I know you want them all to come with us so you can have that long-awaited night alone. Should we count down to the big Baby Number Six announcement?"

Christian laughed. "You never know. We both always said we wanted a houseful. And we have plenty of house."

Eddie laughed along with him. "And there's also the whole business with needing more Dragomirs."

"That too. But it's definitely not as important."

Lissa came in with Sasha and Nicole on either hand. Reggie ran forward and launched himself at Eddie once again.

"Go now?" She asked.

Eddie ruffled her short blonde hair. "I think so. Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy."

"Bye!" She waved and ran for the door.

The twins took a bit longer, hugging and kissing them. Eddie took the suitcase from Christian and took firm hold of Reggie's hand. He let the twins lead the way out of the building and over a few blocks to the apartment building where he and Jill lived. They fought over who would push the buzzer.

"Nicole, push the buzzer for the door. Sasha will push the elevator button." Eddie said.

"And me?" Reggie looked up.

"You get to push the button for the floor _inside_ the elevator." He squeezed her hand.

Nicole ran forward as they approached the building. "It's this one, right?" she asked, pointing to the top one out of her reach.

"Yep." He put the suitcase down and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her off her feet.

"I can't reach it, Uncle Eddie." She complained as she stretched her arm out as far as it would go.

He released Reggie's hand. "Stay put, Regina." He warned as he lifted her older sister higher.

"Castile-Dragomir residence." Chris called through the intercom.

"Let us in." The twins said in unison.

"Why should I?" Their brother returned.

"Come up." Jill called as the buzzer sounded to signal the door unlocking.

The girls all ran in ahead of Eddie, clamoring to get to the elevator. Sasha pushed the button. Reggie danced anxiously as they waited.

She looked up at Eddie. "Got to potty." She announced.

Eddie stammered, "Um, well, Reg, you're gonna have to wait just a little bit longer."

She nodded, but looked uncomfortable. The doors opened and she hurried in. Eddie lifted her to push the button for the penthouse and they started their ascent. Reggie steadily looked more and more uncomfortable.

"Just a little bit longer." He soothed. "This is a first." He said to himself.

As soon as the doors opened, she bolted from the elevator and ran across the hall. She pounded on the door until it opened and then ran into the apartment.

"Clear the way. Kid's gotta pee." He called as he and the twins walked in at a more leisurely pace. He put the suitcase down and turned to Chris. "Hey, how was school?"

He shrugged and sat down on the couch, where it appeared he had already made himself at home. He picked up the video game controller and unpaused his game.

"Hey, babe." Jill called from the kitchen.

The twins hurried in. "What are you doing?" they asked in unison

"It's creepy that you do that." Andrea commented.

"Trying to figure out what kind of cookies we want to make." Their aunt explained. She accepted a kiss from Eddie and then flipped through another cook book.

"Can't go wrong with chocolate chip or sugar." He said as he wandered into the living room. "Hey, Chris, mind if I join?"

"Andrea wanted to try a new recipe." She said.

"Nothing too crazy." He warned.

The men started on the game. Reggie emerged and climbed up between them.

"Me too?" She asked.

"Not right now." Chris said.

"Here, you can help me." Eddie pulled her onto his lap.

She rested her hands on top of his and watched the screen intently.

"About to start cookies. Anyone in there want to help?" Jill called.

"Nope, I'm good." Chris said, taking down some of Eddie's men.

"I good, too." Reggie said.

"I'm with them, babe." Eddie said, pressing intently on the buttons of his controller. He growled.

She laughed. "Okay, then."

After a while, the pair started hurling insults at one another. Reggie joined in. When Eddie stomped Chris, the boy threw his controller down and mumbled, "Douche move."

Reggie repeated it.

"Let's not say those words, Reggie." Eddie said. "And don't be a sore loser, Chris. It's just a game and you played very well." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Let's take a break and check on the cookies. I'll order the pizza."

They walked into the kitchen where the first batch of cookies were leaving the oven. Reggie held onto Eddie's hand.

"What kind of cookies did you decide on?"

"They're called snickerdoodles." Andrea announced.

Chris snorted at the name, but accepted a cookie anyway. He nodded appreciatively.

Eddie sat on a bar stool and pulled Reggie onto his lap. He handed her a cookie and then took one of his own.

"Yummy!" the little girl announced.

Eddie chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You guys did a very good job. So are we going to fill up on cookies and all the other junk Jill got today or do we want pizza, too?"

"Pizza!" All the older kids said.

Reggie said sheepishly, "Cookies."

Eddie laughed and kissed her again. "We'll have more cookies while we wait. What toppings?"

"Meat lovers." Chris said.

The twins requested, "Pepperoni."

"Veggie!" Jill and Andrea said in eerie unison like the twins.

"And what about you, my little shadow?" He asked, tickling the little girl on his lap. "Pepperoni? Cheese? Veggie?"

"Peppin-ronies." She said around her giggles.

"Sounds good." He lifted her off his lap and headed out of the room to make the call. Reggie followed close on his heels. He ruffled her hair and ordered the pizza.

They returned to the others, Reggie on Eddie's hip. They sat around and ate cookies.

The kids all talked over each other. The twins giggled as Andrea attempted to tell everyone about the boy she liked who didn't like her back.

Eddie groaned. "You're ten. Boys should still be icky."

"But they're not." She protested, a dreamy look in her eyes. "They're the greatest thing ever put on this earth." Her look turned sour. "Except for little brothers. _Those_ are icky."

Chris stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

This caused the twins to break out into great peals of laughter. Reggie turned her big blue eyes to Eddie with a questioning expression.

"Big sisters and brothers are kind of silly, huh?" He asked her softly.

She nodded.

The front door buzzed.

"I'll get it!" They all called and ran for the door.

Chris got there first. "Castile-Dragomir residence." He said very respectfully.

"Pizza delivery."

"Come on up. The penthouse." Chris said haughtily.

"I pay?" Reggie asked from Eddie's side.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Sure." He pulled his wallet out and took out some money and handed it to her.

She took it and walked to stand in front of the door and wait.

Andrea went back into the kitchen to help Jill get plates and drinks ready.

There was a knock on the door and Reggie hurried forward to open it. "Here." She held out the money.

The man with the pizza smiled down at her indulgently. Eddie took the pizzas from him and handed them to the twins to carry into the dining room.

"Thank you, little lady." He said when his hands were finally free to take the money from her outstretched hand.

Eddie leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Keep the change." She announced happily.

"Thanks." He saluted them and then went on his way.

The kids all talked over each other once more as they ate. Eddie had trouble keeping track of the many threads of conversation. He looked to Reggie who was sitting very close to him solemnly eating her pizza.

She smiled.

He reached over and ruffled her hair.

Jill kissed his cheek and whispered, "I think I have competition."

Eddie turned his head and smiled, "Never." He brushed his lips across hers.

"Ewwwww!" The twins said just before they broke into giggles.

Chris gagged and returned to his pizza.

Andrea and Reggie just smiled.

Eddie kissed his wife hard and then sat back and winked as Reggie started giggling belatedly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: With the completion of _The Indigo Spell_, I decided I needed more Jeddie. (I had my fill of Sydrian and couldn't quite get into her head. If you're following Forever With You, that one may be a while for an update.) Anyway, I hope you like the events in this chapter. This one features the lovely plot that fell into my head. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Three

"Marti, meet Aunt Jill and Uncle Eddie." Adrian said proudly as he held the bundle in his arms so that they could see her.

"Oh, she's so tiny." Jill gushed. "May I hold her?"

Adrian heaved a dramatic sigh. "I suppose I can give her up for a little while." He passed her over, but stayed close.

"She has your nose." His friend pointed out.

"But her eyes are brown. Which you would see if she wakes up long enough to show us." He kissed the baby's tiny forehead.

"Sweetheart, you should give her some space." Sydney said as she slowly made her way down the stairs. "You can do that in the form of waking your son from his nap. He won't listen to me. Even with the enticing factor of Jill and Eddie being here."

He heaved another sigh and stepped away. "Are you okay?"

His wife, standing on the step above him, leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "Fine. Go see about Josh."

Adrian pressed a kiss to her lips and then walked around her calling, "Joshua, time to get up, buddy."

Eddie chuckled. "That might work."

"You haven't been around Josh lately." Sydney smirked. "He's not easy to wake, no matter what we do. Adrian can usually coax him awake, though." She smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Hello, baby girl."

"She's beautiful." Eddie commented. He wrapped his arms around Sydney in a gentle hug. "So are you."

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging him back. She stepped away. "Come have a seat." She walked toward the living room. "I know you must be ready to crash."

Jill followed. "I am a little tired, but I can nap later. I've been slowly altering my sleep schedule for this trip."

"You may have been able to, but I had work to do." Eddie grumbled around a yawn.

"How do you like teaching?" Sydney sat down in a warn armchair and tucked her legs beneath her.

"I like it most of the time." He said, draping an arm over the back of the couch and leaning over the baby. "So Marti, huh?"

She nodded. "It was a bit easier to pick her name that Josh's." She smiled.

Josh came down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning. He blinked a few times and then smiled and made is way across the room. He crawled up on Eddie's lap. "Hi!"

Eddie chuckled and gave him a bear hug. "Is that all I get?" He loosened his embrace and started tickling the boy, making him giggle and squeal with delight.

The sound startled the baby in Jill's arms. She showed her fear by wailing loudly. No matter what Jill did, she wouldn't settle until she was safely in her mother's arms.

"Sh, it's okay." She crooned. "Mommy has you."

Adrian leaned down and kissed her face. He murmured something softly to the baby and she started to calm even more.

Jill looked on with jealousy. She felt the familiar hollow feeling in her chest. It expanded even more when Josh slipped off Eddie's lap and climbed up onto Sydney's. She turned and pressed her eyes into Eddie's shoulder for a moment.

Her phone rang unexpectedly, making her jump. She pulled it out to find Lissa's name on the display. She slid her finger across the screen to answer as she walked out of the room.

"There's been an incident and I need your help." Her sister said without a greeting.

"An incident?" She asked, her heart suddenly beating harder.

"There was a Strigoi attack last night about two hours away from where you are right now. I'm just getting the reports. One got away, but they were able to kill the others."

"Was that one tracked?" She sat heavily in a chair.

"They're working on it." She paused. Jill could hear her taking a few steadying breaths. Then she continued. "They killed an entire family except for a little girl and her baby brother. It seems they were all in the home celebrating the baby's birth. I'm working with Rose on getting a group of guardians there tonight, but I would like a couple pairs of trusted eyes on this right away. Would you and your guard be willing to make the trip?"

"We'll go right away. I'll keep you updated."

After a promise to have the directions sent to her phone, Jill walked back into the living room. The group were now dispersed comfortably around the room, Sydney was breastfeeding Marti with a blanket draped over her.

"Eddie." She said softly.

He looked up questioningly. He ruffled Josh's hair and then stood and met his wife in the hall. She told him about the attack and Lissa's request.

"Damn." He said softly. "We'll leave right away." He walked back into the living room and calmly explained the situation. "Are your wards up-to-date?"

"Yes." Adrian assured them. "We had them redone just before Marti was born."

"Good." Eddie headed for the door. "I'll get Leah."

"I'm sorry." Jill said softly. "Hopefully we'll come back. I just have to perform my diplomatic duties."

Adrian got up and walked with her into the hall.

"I know you're terrified." She said. "But you'll be fine. Would you feel more comfortable if one of our guardians stayed?"

He glanced into the living room where Josh was sitting on his mother's lap once more, lifting the blanket away so he could see his sister. He turned back to his friend.

She nodded, already feeling the emotions passing through him. "I'm just glad you put up those wards when we asked. I know you're both trying to stay out of it, but we're connected." She put a hand on his arm. "Everything will be okay. It could just be an isolated incident."

"One or two might be an isolated incident, but this is much bigger than that."

She could see the worry in his eyes. "They're still working on it. They killed most of them. Your wards are up and perfectly fine. You and your family will be okay. We'll leave one guardian here."

Eddie came back in the house with Leah and another guardian on his heels.

"Carter should stay." Jill said, nodding to the man standing beside Leah. "We should be back sometime tonight."

The man nodded.

Eddie said, "Leah and I were thinking the same thing."

Jill looked down at her phone. "I have the directions. We should go." She wrapped her arms around Adrian's shoulders. "I trust him." She whispered as his arms came back around her.

"And I trust your judgment." He patted her back. "I love you, kid. Be careful."

She kissed his cheek. "You too."

With a quick goodbye to Sydney and Josh, they were out the door.

"I'll drive." Leah said, holding her hand out for the keys. "You take a nap, Castile."

He handed over the keys without argument and climbed into the back of the SUV and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Eddie sat up when the car stopped outside the hospital and looked around. "Leah, do a quick perimeter search."

She nodded and stepped out of the car. She was immediately approached by a guardian dressed in dark colors. They spoke together for a moment as Jill and Eddie waited in the car. She motioned for Eddie to get out.

He and Jill walked toward the pair who had been joined by another guardian.

"Your highness." One said, bowing his head to Jill. "We were told of your arrival."

"How are the children?" She asked.

"Ivanna was bitten. But we were able to destroy the creature before he did too much physical harm. Nikolai was unharmed. His mother died protecting him. But again, the creature was destroyed."

"How many were there?"

"There were five bodies we counted in the end. And more than one witness to a runner. Parker followed, but lost her. We're going to organize a party once the extra guardians arrive."

"Good." Jill nodded. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes. Follow me." He said and headed toward the building. "I'm Jackson, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Jackson." Eddie said and introduced himself.

"We pulled some strings and had them placed in the same room." Jackson said as they passed through a door flanked by another set of guardians.

As soon as they were through the door, Jill froze. The little girl was hooked up to several tubes and wires. The baby on the other side of the room just had a machine monitoring his heartbeat.

"Nikolai is fine, but they want to continue to monitor him." Jackson said. "Ivanna needed a transfusion and they're pumping her through with fluids to keep her hydrated. They think both of them will be fine to leave by morning. But we're still trying to figure out where."

"There are really no other surviving family members? Anywhere?" Jill felt something tugging in her chest as she stepped toward the girl's bed. It seemed to release as she placed her hand on her small arm.

"None that we know of." Jackson confirmed. "I've been guarding the family for years and met no one outside the ones that were present."

She exchanged a look with her husband that said they needed to have a talk.

"Where will they go?"

"I suppose we'll send them to St. Vladimir's or one of the other schools."

"What if there was somewhere else? A family that could take them in?"

"That would be very generous. But most Moroi already have children of their own."

She nodded. "I need to make a phone call." She locked eyes with Eddie and then walked out of the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She relayed the situation to Lissa.

As soon as she hung up, Eddie pulled her into his arms. "I know what you're thinking."

"Of course you do." She sighed into his shoulder.

"Jill, I don't know." He combed his fingers through her hair. "This is a big step. We don't even know if the girl will be okay yet. Do you have the energy to deal with her?"

She stepped out of his arms. Her look was hurt. "I don't want to 'deal' with her. I want to take care of her. I feel something. I feel it here." She pointed to the middle of her chest. "I want to help her. I feel the need."

He nodded. "Let's discuss this with Lissa. I don't know what the rules are for this. And being with us is preferable to going away to a glorified orphanage."

She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth to his. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I love you. You know that?"

"Yeah."

The guardians flanking the door gave them dubious looks. Of course they would have heard about the queen's sister marrying the guardian, but it was a different thing altogether to actually witness the affection the two shared.

Ignoring them, Eddie took out his own phone and started discussing the particulars with Lissa and Rose. He nodded and Jill watched anxiously as he paced the small hall. He smiled and gave his wife a thumbs-up. He hung up the phone and motioned for her to come closer.

"What?"

"Lissa and Rose see no reason why they shouldn't live with us for at least a little while. We have temporary custody of two adorable Moroi children. And inherited a couple extra guardians until they can be reassigned."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead against his. "Are you sure?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "That feeling, Jill? In your chest? I have it too. I want to help them. It's kind of in my DNA. But this is a little more than that, babe. And I can't explain it. I know you can't either."

She kissed him softly.

"You should tell Adrian. I'll sit with them for a while." He squeezed her and then walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Working on this makes me happy. I hope reading it makes you just as happy. I only plan on a few more chapters. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. _:)_  
_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Four

Jackson had given his wholehearted approval at the situation. He wanted the children to have the life they were born into. Actually an even better life since they were currently in the care of a royal, despite her being married to a Dhampir. They lived at Court. They would never have to be sent away to school. And he had requested reassignment to Pennsylvania to be near the children, even if he wasn't the one actually guarding them.

Jill picked Nikolai up when he started crying. She took the bottle the nurse handed her. She sat down and started rocking him.

"I'm Jill." She murmured. "I'm going to take care of you."

Eddie watched from beside Ivanna's bed. "Do you think we can do this? Even if it is just for a short time?"

"I hope it's not a short time." She smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"Me too. What did Adrian say?"

"He's excited for us. But isn't happy that we just stopped by for fifteen minutes."

"We have to go back. Carter is still there and so are all our things."

"Do you think they can come with us? Would that be too much for them?"

"Nikolai's just a baby. It will probably be frightening, but he's so small that he'll adjust quickly. Her, though…" He rubbed her hand and she opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Hi, my name is Eddie."

"Guardian?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yours."

"Mommy?" She asked again, tears springing to her eyes.

"Honey…" He began. He looked up to see Jackson had re-entered the room.

"Jackson." She sighed. His face was a familiar one and she relaxed as he stepped toward her.

"Ivanna, your mommy and daddy are gone. This man and his wife are going to take you and Nikolai with them."

"You too?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'll be around, kiddo." He patted her hand. "Promise."

The girl turned her gaze to the man. "Eddie?"

"Yes. And that's Jill over there with your brother."

She looked over. "Jill. Not a guardian?"

"No." Eddie said. "Do you know about the queen?"

She turned a puzzled look to him once more. He slipped his hand into hers and she let him as he told her about Lissa and Jill like it was a fairy tale. She fell asleep as he spoke.

"I bet you'll be telling her that story again real soon." Jill commented as she lifted the baby to her shoulder and burped him.

"That looks so natural." Eddie commented as he watched her.

She smiled and continued to pat the baby's back. "It feels natural." After a few more seconds, he let out a loud burp. Jill laughed. "Do you feel better?" She held him for a while longer. "You're a natural with little ones, too. She already likes you. Josh and Reggie both cling to you whenever you're around. It's like you give off some sort of signal to little kids that you're cool."

"I _am_ cool." He said, sending a grin her way.

"You're a lot of things." She put Nikolai back in his bed as the nurse came back in to check the children's vital signs.

They sat with the children for the rest of the day. Ivanna woke up a few more times from nightmares that had her screaming at the top of her voice. Eddie and Jill both soothed her at different points in the day.

"Can't we remove some of these wires and things from her?" Jill asked when the doctor came in that afternoon.

He checked her over. Ivanna's eyes watched him. "Yeah, I think so. I still want to monitor them over night and I want the fluids pumped through her, but I think we can safely say that most of this stuff can go. I'll send the nurse in here to get it done."

The little girl turned her face to Jill. "Where do we go?"

"What's that, sweetie?" She leaned forward and smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

"We can't go home." She said forlornly.

"No, you can't. But you're going to come home with Eddie and me. We'll look after you for at least a little while."

"Where do you live?"

"Do you remember that story Eddie told you? About our queen? Well, we live at Court with her. And she has a little girl about your age who will love to play with you."

"No bad guys who bite?" Her voice was small.

"None who bite pretty little girls like you. None that hurt. I promise you, Ivanna, you're safe with us."

"I want my mommy." She said, tears welling up again.

"I know you do." She pulled her close and rubbed her back.

Rose came through the door then, causing everyone's eyes to turn to her. She smiled kindly at the girl who was now sobbing into Jill's shoulder. She walked over and leaned down beside her. "Hi there. I'm Rose. What's your name?"

She sniffed. "Ivanna."

"That's a very pretty name. I understand you were hurt, Ivanna."

"A bad man bit my neck."

"Can I see?"

She nodded. Rose leaned forward and pulled the wrapping away. She examined the wound for a moment before she put it back.

"How do you feel?" She asked gently.

"Fine." She sat back a little and watched the new arrival. "Are you a guardian?"

She smiled. "I am. And I'm here to try to help you and your brother."

"We're going to live with Jill and Eddie."

"You are. But I'm going to make sure no other little girls and boys get hurt." She stood and walked over to examine the baby. "No harm done to him at all?"

"None." Jackson said from the doorway.

"And how old is he?"

"Just turned a month old." Eddie said for him.

Rose smiled at her friend. "When was the last time you slept?"

"It's been a while. But I'm fine." He placed a protective hand on the baby's stomach.

"We've got people at the house. I'll make sure they gather all the important things for them. Go back to Adrian and Sydney's for a while once they're released. We'll all fly back together once we have this sorted out."

"Sounds good."

Rose nodded and then left the room.

Jill took out her phone as soon as she was gone. "Hello, friend." She said to the man on the other line.

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Fine. They'll be released in the morning. Rose and her team are here. She suggested we come back to your place for a couple days, if that's okay."

"That's definitely okay. I want to meet the kids you and Eddie will be spoiling. Or should I say, _I'll_ be spoiling."

"You have your own kids to spoil." Jill combed her fingers through Ivanna's hair. "We'll be there sometime in the morning. I don't know about shifting their schedule. Ivanna's been asleep most of the day."

"We can shift ours a bit for a few days. Marti keeps us up half the night anyway." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "We'll figure it out. I miss you, kid. We don't see each other much anymore."

"I know. I'll make it up to you, Adrian." She promised, locking eyes with her husband across the room. "Too bad the bond doesn't go both ways. But you _could_ visit my dreams sometime. I did okay that."

"You did. I don't want to use Spirit any more than I have to. With the kids…"

"Yeah."

"I'll let you go. I have to chase down Josh to get him into the bath."

She chuckled. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He promised before hanging up.

"She's asleep." Eddie said, nodding to the girl in her arms.

"You should sleep, babe. You haven't in a while."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. That chair leans back. We're guarded. Leah's outside with them. Sleep."

"You have to promise me you'll get some sleep too." He said as he reclined in the chair.

She put Ivanna back in her bed and then walked over to her husband. "I will." She kissed him and then draped a blanket over him. "I love you."

"And I love you."

She watched as he closed his eyes and immediately went to sleep. Nikolai started crying and she picked him up. He stopped as soon as he was in her arms. She kissed his tiny face and whispered promises of love and protection to him until he fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Thank you for reading. I don't have much else to say for this one._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Five

"Good morning." Sydney smiled sleepily as she opened the door to let them in.

"Sorry it's so early." Eddie said as he sat down the carrier containing Nikolai. Ivanna clung to his neck.

"It's fine. I've been awake for a while. Between Marti and Josh, I don't sleep much these days." She kneeled down to peek at the baby in the carrier.

"I thought Josh was hard to wake up."

"Most days, yes. Some days he wakes up at three AM and refuses to go back to sleep no matter how hard we try. We put the gate up over his door, but then he yells and cries and wakes up his baby sister."

"We set up the guest room for you." Adrian said as he walked into the room. "We put Marti's play pen in there for the baby. And extra blankets for a mat for her." He tickled Ivanna's cheek. "Hello, there."

"This is Adrian, Ivanna. Can you say hi?"

"Hi." She said softly.

Jill lifted the baby out of the carrier. "This is Nikolai."

"They're cute." Adrian gushed.

"Mommy!" Josh called, running into the room.

"Sh, baby." She picked him up. "We have to be quiet. I finally got your sister back to sleep."

"I'm tired, Mommy." He announced.

"Of course you are." She sighed into his hair.

"Who's she?" He pointed.

"This is Ivanna." Eddie said. "Who isn't used to being awake in the day time."

"Come on, I'll help you guys unload everything." Adrian said. "You try to get him back to bed. Maybe the adults can take turns napping too."

Ivanna screamed every time Eddie tried to leave the room. He finally stretched out beside her on the floor and told her again the story of the Moroi queen and her secret sister. She eventually fell asleep pressed to Eddie's chest. Her tiny hand fisted in his shirt until she fully relaxed.

He closed his eyes in relief. He fell asleep and Jill shook his shoulder a few hours later.

"Babe, are you going to sleep all day?" She whispered.

He squinted at her and then at the little girl still curled into his chest. He moved away slowly, trying not to wake her. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Adrian is making lunch. You can sleep a little more if you want. But I figure you'd be more comfortable on the bed."

He looked over to the play pen to find it empty. "How is Nikolai?"

"He's fine. Josh is playing with him."

He looked down at Ivanna and then back up. "You haven't slept in a while."

"I'm fine. I'll sleep later. We'll go in shifts. I only need a few hours."

"I do too." He stretched and stood. "When we're back at Court, it'll all work out. And you can work on all your designs and personal shopping more from the apartment. I'll be there when I can. I only wish my work were a bit more flexible."

"Me too." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. "But we'll be okay." She became serious. "It may only be for a little while anyway."

"Hey." He put his hands on top of hers. "Let's hope for the best, okay. Whatever's best for all of us."

"Eddie?" Ivanna asked from the floor. She started crying. "Eddie, where are you?"

"I'm right here." He hurried over. "I'm here."

Jill sat on her other side. "Ivanna, let's get some sleep, okay, sweetie?"

She nodded and lay back down.

Jill rubbed her back. "Eddie and I will be downstairs. You can sleep. No one will hurt you, I promise."

She nodded and was soon back to sleep. Eddie and Jill watched her for a few minutes until they were sure she wouldn't wake up and then they left the room hand-in-hand.

Eddie scooped Nikolai off the floor and held him close to his chest. "Have you been having a good day, little man?"

Jill rubbed his back. "He's been asleep most of it." She kissed his cheek and then sat down on the couch beside Adrian. "Thank you for letting us take over your house."

"It's not taking over." He assured her, draping an arm over her shoulders.

Eddie's phone rang as he walked with Nikolai around the room. "Castile." He said in greeting.

"It's Rose. Got a minute?"

"Yes. Go on." He walked out into the hall.

"We think we've tracked down the lair where the Strigoi were hiding. There was a female there and we've detained her."

"So this is over? And we're going to be traveling with a Strigoi?"

"No, I don't want to do that to the children. A fleet will be driving her back. I'll put some of my most trusted guys on it. I'll be there too."

"Good."

"We still have a few things to settle. We'll leave tomorrow night."

"Thank you." He hung up and walked back to the group. "We're leaving tomorrow night."

"Damn." Adrian breathed.

"Yeah. Better make the most of our time." Jill said around a yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Her husband said.

"Maybe I should. But I'd like to eat something first."

"Me too. What's for breakfast?" He smiled.

They sat together in the living room after eating. Jill dozed on Eddie's shoulder. The TV played a football game that no one was really paying attention to except Adrian.

The stillness of the house was shattered when Ivanna screamed. Eddie shot up from the couch and took the chairs three at a time. He scooped her to his chest when he met her just outside the door.

"I'm here, Ivanna." He soothed. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you." He sat down on the bed.

"You're my guardian?"

"For now. One day, I hope you will think of me as something else."

"I want my mommy, Eddie." She cried into his shoulder.

"I know, honey."

Jill stood in the doorway awkwardly. She kneeled in front of them, smoothing the girl's hair down. "You want to come downstairs and play with Josh? He's been bugging me all afternoon about it."

She nodded, smiling through her tears.

"Come on." She held out her hand.

Ivanna scooted off Eddie's lap and slipped her hand into Jill's.

"You're pretty." Josh announced when they when off to the corner to play.

She blushed. "Thank you."

* * *

Jill hugged Adrian tightly for a long time. "Maybe one of these days you can come see us."

"We'll have to see about that." He patted her back and stepped away.

Eddie finished buckling Nikolai into his carrier. He started fussing and Eddie soothed him. "We'll be on the road soon, son." He said softly.

Jill combed her fingers through his hair as he stood and hooked his arm through the handle.

Ivanna lifted her arms up. "Pick me up, Jill?" She asked in her sad, high voice.

Jill scooped her into her arms and held her close. "Are you ready to go?"

"I guess." She rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "When will I see Josh again?"

"Soon, sweetie. Did you tell him goodbye?"

She nodded.

"Then I guess we should be going." Eddie said. He patted Sydney's back and then shook hands with Adrian. "We'll see you soon."

Rose met them by the car. "I'll be driving you."

"You'll have to argue that one out with Leah. It's not a long trip to the airport." Eddie said, climbing in and strapping the carrier to the seat. He lifted Ivanna from his wife's arms and strapped her into the car seat still inside. He kissed her forehead and then got out of the car. "I want you to sit in the back with them. Carter and I will sit in the middle."

She nodded and kissed him before climbing in. She slipped her hand into Ivanna's outstretched one and squeezed. "You get to go on a plane, Ivanna. Are you excited?"

"I want my mommy and daddy." She sobbed.

"I know you do, sweetie. But your mommy and daddy are in a place you can't go. And they can't come back."

"Are you my mommy now?"

"I'm just Jill for now. But I'm going to take care of you. You're going to live with Eddie and me for a while. If it all works out, we'll be raising you."

She looked out the window and was quiet for a long time.

Eddie turned around in his seat and made faces at her until she was giggling. Jill reached her free hand up and he took it.

"Eddie, are we there yet?" Ivanna asked from the back.

"Not yet, honey." He said. "But almost."

They pulled into the airport a short time later. Rose and Eddie gathered the luggage with the rest of the guardians. Leah and Carter helped Jill with the children and the check in process. They were able to get on the plane almost right away.

"I wanna sit with Eddie." Ivanna said when she saw Jill strapping her car seat into the plane's seat.

"I'm sure that's okay. Nikolai and I will be right behind you." She lifted the girl into her seat and strapped her in. "Comfy?"

She nodded and looked out the window. She started crying softly. "I want to go home."

"I know." Jill said, smoothing a hand over her hair. "And I wish I could take you. But we're going somewhere else. Somewhere safe."

"With you and Eddie."

"Yes." She kissed her cheek. "You'll be okay." She straightened up to find Eddie was behind her. "She wants to sit with you."

"I was just about to ask." He sat down with her and kissed her temple. "It'll be okay, Ivanna."

She continued to cry softly as the plane took off. She eventually cried herself to sleep just as Nikolai woke up crying out of hunger.

"You two have your hands full." Rose commented.

"We've spent almost an entire weekend with Lissa and Christian's kids." Eddie said. "I think we can handle these two."

Rose laughed. "Yes. And if that's not a good lesson in childrearing, I don't know what is."

* * *

"_Please bring them to the palace as soon as you get in._" Lissa's text to Rose read. She told Eddie and Jill as they worked to gather the children and their things.

"I hope it doesn't take forever. I'd like to get them settled." Jill lifted Ivanna onto her hip.

"I'll let her know." Rose said, typing out a new text.

The trip seemed to take forever with the little girl asking constantly if they had arrived yet.

"Ivanna, sweetheart, we are almost there. Would you please just relax?" Eddie said, tickling her.

She giggled. "Do I get to see the queen from the story?" She asked softly when he stopped.

He smiled. "Yes, you do. And she is excited to see you."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I promise sexy times will be in the next chapter. Maybe. It's hard to get things done with kids around. _;) _Anyway, some background is given in this as to Jill's profession as I see it. I hope it makes sense to you._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Six

"Are you the new little girl?" Reggie asked, eyeing Ivanna carefully.

"I guess." She said shyly, holding onto Eddie's hand.

"Wanna play?" She held up a doll. "Her name is Suzie."

Ivanna looked up at Eddie for a moment and then shook her head and pressed her eyes into the man's arm.

"It's okay if you want to play, Ivanna." He encouraged gently.

She looked up at him again. Her eyes were full of worry. "Do I have to stay here?"

He kneeled down and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ivanna, Reggie just wants to play while we talk to her mommy. It'll be fine. You're coming home with Jill and me tonight."

She nodded and then turned back to Reggie. "Want to play mommies?"

Reggie smiled and took her hand, dragging her to the other side of the room.

Eddie straightened up and slipped his arm around Jill's waist. She pressed her eyes into his shoulder for a moment.

"And is this Nikolai?" Lissa leaned over the baby in her sister's arms. "He's so small. Poor thing." She looked to the girls playing in the corner. "Her too." She sighed. "Come sit. I hope you don't mind, but I sent some people to your apartment with a crib for Nikolai and a bed for Ivanna. They weren't sure where you'd want the crib, so it's sitting in the hallway between your room and the guest room. I told them to put her bed in your spare room."

"I think I might put it in ourr bedroom." Jill smoothed her hand over the baby's head. "Keep him close."

"You'll be fine." Lissa assured her. "You both will." She smiled at Eddie. "She's attached to you already."

"Little kids wrap him right around their fingers." Jill said affectionately. "Josh, Reggie, Ivanna. All of them just…He'll do anything for them and they will do anything to keep his attention."

"It's the guardian in him." The queen told her. "The Council will be meeting soon and this will be on the top of the agenda. We've got people searching high and low for any family. I'm rooting for you, but we need to make sure any remaining family is on board with it. I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to have them permanently. I mean, you're my sister."

"And I happen to be married to a dhampir. Strides have been made in recent years, but it's still frowned upon. Especially by many members of the Council. Some people only give me business grudgingly. They pretend Eddie is my guardian and not my husband. It'll be a miracle if they vote for us to keep them."

"In the end, I'm the queen. I would prefer not to have to, but I can pull strings or just make the decree myself. I know you want this. I can see in the way you all are that you're already attached."

"I know I am." Eddie said softly, smoothing a hand over Nikolai's head. He looked across the room to where Ivanna played with Reggie. She smiled with the other girl. "Look at that. That's the first smile we've seen on her face since we met her."

"She needs to forget for a while." Jill said softly. "She needs a friend."

"Maybe we can have Reggie over for a play date every once in a while." Eddie suggested.

"I think both girls would like that." Lissa agreed. "And Ivanna can come over here to give you a break."

"I'm sure she would like that." Jill smiled kindly at her sister. "Eddie has been telling her your story. _Our_ story. She was very excited to meet you."

Nikolai started fussing.

"I think he's hungry." Jill said.

"You don't have to stay." Lissa said. "I just wanted to see them. Make sure they were all right."

"They're fine. I think." Jill said. "I don't know." I tear slipped out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She looked at Eddie. "I want to go home."

He nodded and stood, walking across the room to Ivanna in a few quick strides. She allowed him to scoop her up into his arms.

"It was nice to meet you, Reggie." Ivanna said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"You too, Ivanna." She waved.

Jill walked quickly down the block to their apartment building. Rose had offered to escort them back, but they refused. Jill just wanted to be home to get the children settled and to settle her own nerves.

Eddie made Nikolai a bottle while Jill showed Ivanna around their apartment. He found them in the studio.

"You draw pretty pictures." Ivanna said as she flipped through Jill's portfolio.

Jill smiled and smoothed a hand over her hair. "Thank you. I try."

"Adrian paints, too." She remembered.

"He does. Be his work is a little different from mine. People make clothes out of my pictures."

"Really?"

"That's what these are." She pointed to photographs beside some of the drawings of models walking down catwalks or posing in clothes that looked like the drawings. "But I just design them and then other people make them and I tell them how to fix them." She pointed to some papers on her drafting table. "This is the collection I'm working on now."

She climbed onto the chair and looked over the drawings there. Most of them were incomplete. Eddie hadn't even seen them. He usually stayed out when she worked.

"Pretty." Ivanna announced.

"Thank you."

"Babe." Eddie said from the doorway. He held out the bottle. "You want me to feed him? Continue bonding with our little girl?"

"That works." She passed the baby to him and then sat down on the chair, pulling Ivanna onto her lap. She started explaining about her designs in the simplest terms she could think of.

Eddie watched from the doorway as Nikolai drank the bottle like it was the first thing he'd had in a long time. He fell asleep in the man's arms. Eddie set the baby in the middle of his and Jill's bed and moved the crib into their room. He was just placing the baby into crib when Jill walked in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, you." She whispered in his ear.

"Hey. Where's Ivanna?"

"She decided to play in her new room for a while. It's been a long day. I'm about to make supper."

"Let me do it." Eddie said softly. "I feel like you do everything around here."

"I'm home most of the time. And I like to." She kissed him. "Go play with Ivanna for a while. I'll make supper."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips.

She watched from Ivanna's doorway for a moment as Eddie folded himself onto the floor and picked up a doll.

* * *

"She's asleep." Eddie announced. "Finally." He threw himself across the bed on his back.

Jill looked down at Nikolai in his crib. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I think she'll be fine. I told her to come get us or call for us if she woke up scared. I inspected every corner of her room for boogey men. She'll be fine." He stood and started undressing. "How is he?"

"Seeming as though nothing is wrong. He's still so small. He'll have no memory of this. And maybe he's scared, but he'll adapt far more easily than Ivanna." She pulled her pajamas out of her drawer and started changing as he watched hungrily. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't want to do anything tonight."

"Looking at you like what? I'm just watching you undress." He said innocently.

She reached into his drawer and took out a pair of sweat pants. She handed them to him. "You should probably wear these."

"Boxer shorts are acceptable sleep wear." He argued.

"There's a three-year-old in the next room who barely knows you. She's scared to death to be here. Please put these on. One less thing to worry about."

He took them from her and slipped them on. "It'll be okay, babe."

"I know."

He got back into the bed and they both started to settle in. He pulled her close and pressed his nose into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered. She watched the crib across the room. "Do you think the only reason my sister is pushing for this is because they're Moroi?"

"I don't know."

"They can have your last name. If we get to adopt them."

"They'll have the hyphenated name. I thought we agreed. You kept your name, I kept mine, and any child we had would be Castile-Dragomir."

"I don't know if that will be good enough."

"Probably not. Most of the Council will argue that since they aren't yours by blood, it won't help quorum."

"I just want to make them happy. I could care less what their last name is or if they help my sister politically." She rolled over. "What will we do if we have a baby of our own?"

"It will be the first family to openly raise both Moroi and dhampir children."

"Do you want our dhampir children to become guardians?"

"I want them trained. It'll be their choice to become guardians. But nothing would make me prouder."

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "So we should try again soon."

"We should let Nikolai grow a few more months. And let Ivanna get used to the idea of being here."

"Okay." She rolled over and pulled his arms around her as she stared at the crib once more.

"I didn't make you mad, did I?"

"No, it's fine." She kissed his palm. "I want to make sure they become ours. And I don't want to push Ivanna away. I feel like what we have is already so fragile."

"Maybe it is. But she likes you." He stroked a thumb over her breast.

"Stop that." She giggled.

He kissed her neck. "Stop what?"

She pushed his hand away. "Not tonight."

"Okay." He kissed her shoulder and rolled away. "Good night."

She found his hand and squeezed. "Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Ready for some sexy times? Because there are some here. Also some sweet moments._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Seven

"I heard a noise out the window." Ivanna sobbed as Eddie pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"The window? Honey, we're on the very top floor. No one will be able to get in your room. I promise. You're fine. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Eddie assured her.

She looked up at him, her eyes huge in the darkness of her room.

"And it's day time. No one bad can get you in the day time, especially here."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise." He held out his little finger.

She hooked her pinkie around his with a smile. Then she threw her arms around his shoulders and announced, "I love you, Eddie."

"I love you too, Ivanna." He said, cradling her to his chest. He kissed her temple. "Time to sleep, honey." She got back under the blanket and Eddie kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight."

He sat beside her for a few more minutes until he was sure she was asleep. He got up and walked back into his bedroom, scratching his head. Jill rolled over as he slipped into bed with her.

"Is she okay?"

"Fine." He wrapped his arms around her. "Jill, she told me she loves me."

She smiled and stroked his face with her fingertips. "Of course she loves you. Anyone that doesn't love you is crazy. Or a completely straight man. But even that's debatable. I think Christian and Adrian both have man crushes on you."

He chuckled and brushed his lips over hers. "When was the last time he woke up?"

"It's been a while. He could wake up any minute." She got a mischievous gleam in her eye and pushed him onto his back. "But it's been quite a while since we did anything. And I can lose just a few more minutes of sleep to help you out." She kissed him softly, but it quickly became more urgent. She slipped her hand down his chest and under the band of his sweat pants.

He gave a surprised sound and held her face gently close to his own as she worked her hand over him. He grew harder under her expert touch.

She broke the kiss and looked down at him. She bit her lip and then renewed the kiss. She nipped at his skin as she moved her mouth across his jaw and down his neck. She whispered, "Let's play a game." She kissed his chest. "You have to be as quiet as possible." She kissed him lower. "And if you're too loud, I stop." She kissed him still lower. "And also, if you're too loud, you'll wake Ivanna."

He laughed and smoothed his hand over her hair. "I accept your terms. But it would be best if the door was closed. Another barrier against our little girl."

She got out of bed with a swift grace he always admired and shut the door. She even flipped the lock.

"What about him, do you think?" Eddie asked as she turned back around.

"He's just a baby." Jill picked up an extra blanket off the end of the bed and draped it over the side of the crib. "Just in case."

Her husband chuckled again as she climbed into bed with her and quickly disappeared under the blanket.

"Remember, as quiet as you can be." She said as she lowered his pants and boxers.

He lifted the blanket and looked at her. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" She stuck her tongue out and licked him base to tip.

He moaned appreciatively. "How will I return the favor?"

"You know just how you can return the favor." She closed her mouth over his tip and said nothing else. She lowered her head a fraction before lifting it again. With each subsequent downward movement, she took more of him in until he touched the back of her throat.

He sighed and dropped the blanket. He leaned back against the headboard. His hands moved under the blanket and rested a one on the back of her head, threading her fingers through her hair. The other stroked her shoulder.

She scraped her teeth lightly over him and he could feel the groan bubbling up. He clamped his teeth shut and a sound resembling a whine escaped instead. He tightened his grip on her head and she started moving slightly faster.

The pressure built and the urge to speak was excruciating. He allowed a moan to escape. Then there it was. Any moment. Right on the brink.

And then there was a knock on the door and a small voice called, "Eddie?"

"Just a minute." He managed to say and clamped his teeth down to hide the inevitable sound of his climax. He collapsed against the headboard as Jill reappeared from under the blanket, swiping the back of her hand over her mouth.

"I'll get her." She assured him and headed for the door. "Hey there, my little ladybug."

"Ladybug?" Ivanna asked.

"Ladybugs are a sign of good luck. And you're my good luck, Ivanna."

"I like ladybugs." She said with a smile.

"Good." She kissed the little girl's forehead. "I thought you were asleep."

"There was a noise." She pointed to the window.

"A noise, huh?" Jill sat her down on the bed and walked to the window. She looked outside to see a group of dhampir boys running around, kicking a ball. The sound of their game filtered up through the glass. She opened it up and yelled down. "People are trying to sleep up here."

They paused and looked up. They looked as though they were about to tell her off. And then they seemed to think better of it and simply waved apologetically and hurried off in different directions.

"That should help, I think. Don't know what they're doing out there in the middle of the day." She mumbled as she closed the window and put the curtain back in place. She turned back to the little girl who still smiled. "Now, we still have a few hours until we have to get up, Ladybug. Do you think you'll be okay now?"

She nodded.

Jill tucked her back into bed. "And tomorrow I have to go into the big studio and look at the patterns and mock ups. Do you remember what those are?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Her smile grew, if it was possible. "Yes."

"Good. But you have to stay in bed the rest of the day. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"I love you, Ladybug." She whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Jill." She said in a small voice.

"Now, back to sleep." She said, smoothing a hand over her hair.

* * *

Eddie pressed a kiss to Jill's lips as he handed Nikolai off to her. He kissed the back of the baby's head.

Ivanna looked up at him with her large eyes expectantly. "You _are_ coming back?"

He smiled and picked her up. He kissed her cheek. "I've come back every day for the last week. I'll come back tonight, honey, I promise." He kissed her again and sat her down in her chair. "Finish your breakfast so you can go with Jill."

"Can I see Reggie?" She asked.

"That's up to Jill." He patted her head and gave his wife one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love _you_." She patted his chest. "Maybe we'll stop by so she can see what you do."

"I think I'd like that." He picked up a messenger bag beside the door and headed out.

Jill looked to the little girl. "Finish your breakfast. I'm going to change your brother. We have to go soon."

"Okay." She said softly.

Jill talked to Nikolai about their plans for the day as she changed him into a new outfit. She strapped him into the stroller and pushed him into the kitchen. "Are you done, Ladybug?"

She smiled at the new nickname and nodded.

"Go brush your teeth and then bring me your shoes."

Ivanna scooted out of the chair and ran out of the room. She came back in just as Jill finish cleaning the dishes.

"I'm ready." She announced.

"You put your shoes on already?" Jill asked proudly. "Good job. But they're on the wrong feet."

Her face dropped.

"It's okay." Jill said, lifting her onto a chair and kneeling in front of her. "I used to put my shoes on the wrong feet all the time when I was a little girl."

"You did?"

She nodded. "Yep. But I learned. See how it curves a little more here? That part goes on the inside of your foot."

"I'll remember next time."

"It's okay if you forget. I'll remind you." She stood. "Do you want to walk or ride?"

"Walk." She scooted off the chair and hurried for the door.

Jill laughed as she gathered her things by the door.

They made their way slowly down the road toward the studio where a small team was working hard to bring her designs to life. Ivanna was dancing with excitement as they walked farther.

"Are we almost there, Jill?" She asked, looking up at the buildings they passed.

"The next door, Ladybug." She said.

The girl stopped and looked up. "This one?"

"Yes." She pointed to the words on the door. "Jillian Castile Designs."

"Like Eddie." Ivanna remembered when Jill had explained that in her professional life she was Castile, but for her personal life she was still Dragomir. It had been a hard fight to convince Eddie that it was a good decision.

She was sure the girl didn't fully grasp the concept, but she was sharp when it came to names. She pushed open the door and Ivanna stepped inside.

There were dress forms scattered about the medium-sized room and tables covered in fabric and paper and copies of the sketches Jill did. The little girl looked around in wide-eyed wonder. Jill smoothed a hand over her hair and then led her forward. She introduced the little girl to the two workers present. The others tended not to come in until much later. They got their work done, though.

"How are things going?" She asked Amy, the head tailor.

"We're having a little trouble with one of the dresses. The one for the queen. We can't get it to drape right." She explained. She leaned over the stroller and smiled at the baby. "Aren't you handsome?"

Jill smiled proudly. "He is, isn't he?" She tickled his cheek.

She looked up to se Ivanna talking to Noah as he pinned some fabric together on one of the dress forms. He was explaining what he was doing and she was asking "why?" to everything he said. He smiled and patiently answered in all the different ways he possibly could.

"Ivanna, let's leave Noah to his work." She called as she walked over and examined it. "Is this the one you were having trouble with?"

"Yeah. No matter how we do it, it doesn't look much like your sketch."

She chewed her lip as she walked around it. "I think you're just going to have to do it in the silk. This is just a little too stiff. I'll do it, actually. This one's for the queen, I need it to be perfect." She walked to the back of the studio and picked up a bolt of shiny fabric in a deep purple. She winked at Ivanna as she rolled it out on one of the tables. She picked up a pair of scissors and cut several yards off the bolt.

Noah and Amy watched as she walked over to one of the other forms and started draping. She pinned the fabric to the form, sculpting the perfect dress. Ivanna walked over and drunk in her every movement in wonder. When Nikolai started crying, Noah quickly picked the baby up out of the stroller so that Jill could continue working.

"More pins." She mumbled, looking around with her hand holding up a bit of fabric.

"Here." Ivanna said, holding up a cushion.

"Thanks, Ladybug." She smiled and took the cushion from her, taking several of the pins and sticking a few in her mouth as she went back to work.

She stepped back after another hour of fabric manipulation and examined the dress she'd created. "Sew that." She said. "That's what I want."

"Ooh, pick me." Noah said, walking forward and handing over the baby. "I love working with silk.

"Better you than me." Amy said, turning to a table and looking over the pattern she was drafting and comparing it to one of Jill's sketches.

Jill walked around the room and looked at the other works in progress. Ivanna followed in her wake. She made a few notes on a pad that she carried around with her and handed it to Amy. "They look great. But don't let Bridget do anything else to that one." She pointed to a form in the middle of the room. "I can see her handiwork. She puts too many embellishments on the stuff that I prefer to be simple. That mock up is _exactly_ how that dress needs to be. Anything else she wants to fiddle with, tell her to make sure it can be removed if I don't like it."

"Will do." She took the notes and headed toward the computer in the front corner of the room. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I'll be back in a few days to check on progress."

"Me too?" Ivanna pleaded.

Jill chuckled. "We'll just have to see, Ladybug." She placed Nikolai back in the stroller and looked around. "Tell everyone when they get in that I thank them for their hard work. And a very big thank you to both of you for coming in early and staying late as often as you do."

"I live for this, Jill." Amy said wistfully.

The designer smiled. "I know you do. Get your portfolio finished and bring it by my house on Friday. I want to get a look at it. Ivanna will probably want a look at it too, if you don't mind. She's got a pretty good eye, I think." She smiled affectionately at the little girl and then back to the other woman. "We'll be back here Wednesday."

"Wednesday." She agreed. She kneeled down in front of the girl. "It was lovely meeting you, Ivanna."

"You too, Amy." She held out her hand and the woman shook it kindly.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: I think there will only be one more chapter after this. Maybe two. It will be completed by the end of the weekend. And Then maybe we'll see a one-shot or two. We'll see._

_Anyway, happy reading!_

Chapter Eight

Jill's phone rang just as they walked up to the front of the school. "Hold on, Ivanna." She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the display: Lissa's Office. "Hello?"

"Jill, is this a good time?" Her sister asked.

"It's fine. The kids and I are headed in to get Eddie for lunch."

"Then I won't take long. I'm calling to let you know the Council will be meeting to discuss the children Monday. It's the first item on our agenda. I've spoken individually with most of the members and they are in agreement that we need to settle this matter quickly for the children's sake."

"Thank you." Jill smiled fondly at Ivanna as she talked with her brother. "Has any family been found?"

"None." She sighed. "I'll let you go have lunch with your husband. If I hear anything between now and then, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Lissa. For everything." She breathed. She hung up and tickled the back of Ivanna's neck. "Let's go find Eddie."

She giggled and ran forward to the building.

"Wait for me, Ladybug. You don't know where you're going."

She stopped at the door and turned.

They stepped into the office to check in and then walked toward the gym. It was Eddie's conference period and it was thankfully right before lunch. The bell rang as Ivanna pushed her way inside. Children started streaming out and Jill had to grab onto the girl to keep her from getting trampled.

Eddie was standing in a corner with a student giving him a firm talking-to. The boy looked like he wished he could crawl into a hole.

"What's happening, Jill?" Ivanna asked.

The sound of the girl's voice and his wife's name made Eddie pause in his lecture. He waved and then finished up his speech. He clapped the boy on the shoulder and gave him a smile. The boy nodded and then walked away looking like he was going to throw up. Eddie met them in the middle of the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as he moved in for a kiss.

"We're kidnapping you for lunch. Do you have plans for your conference period?"

"Nothing." He scratched the top of Ivanna's head and she looked up at him. "Where's my hug, kid?"

She threw her arms around his waist.

He picked her up and swung her around in a circle. "What do you want for lunch, sweetie?"

"Pizza?" She asked shyly.

"That sounds good for me. What about you, babe?"

"That can work."

He smiled and kissed her again.

Rose cleared her throat loudly.

Eddie smiled at her over Jill's shoulder. "Do you remember our friend Rose?" He asked Ivanna.

She nodded. "Hi, Rose."

She walked closer. "Hello, Ivanna. How are you?"

"Good."

"How's your neck?" She pointed to her own.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm glad." She smiled.

Eddie squeezed the girl and then said, "My wife and the kids are kidnapping me for pizza. Want to join?"

"I think I'll pass. But thanks."

Eddie put Ivanna down and she latched onto his hand. They bid farewell to Rose and headed out the door. The little girl started jabbering about their trip to the studio earlier. Jill took out her phone and called the nearby pizza place to put in their order so that they wouldn't have to wait and waste Eddie's limited time.

"The queen's dress is pretty." The little girl announced.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Jill is a genius with fabric." Eddie wrapped an arm around Jill's waist and kissed her neck.

She giggled and pushed him away.

They were ushered to a booth. Ivanna insisted on sitting beside Eddie, claiming to have missed him all morning. He agreed, lifting her into the seat before sliding in beside her. They ordered their drinks and Jill reached across the table to grab Eddie's hands. He smiled and bent down to kiss her knuckles.

Ivanna watched them silently.

"I probably smell awful." He commented softly.

"I really don't care. You work hard to smell that bad."

He laughed.

"Lissa called me."

"She did?" He leaned back, removing one hand from her to drape an arm over the back of the booth.

She explained about the Council and their plans. "So this could be decided soon." She said, winking at Ivanna. "What do you say, Ladybug?"

"About what?" She asked.

"Do you like living with us?" Eddie asked, twirling a bit of the girl's hair around his finger.

She nodded.

"Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

"I thought we were staying forever." She said matter-of-factly.

Eddie smiled and squeezed Jill's hand. "If it all works out, you will be. Well, until you're eighteen at least."

Their food arrived and Eddie passed a slice to Ivanna. When he warned her that it was still hot, she leaned close and blew on the slice to cool it. Jill smiled at the act.

Nikolai started crying.

"I'll feed him." Eddie offered when Jill started mixing his bottle.

"Are you sure?"

He reached into the stroller and unbuckled the straps. "Of course I'm sure." He tucked the baby into the crook of his arm and took the bottle from his wife's outstretched hand. He put it in the baby's mouth and his crying immediately stopped. He ate greedily.

"Have you been starving our boy?" He teased. He propped the bottle against his chest so he could take a bit of his own food.

"Yes. Of course. Babies don't need to eat." She said with a laugh. He tangled her feet with his under the table and he smiled at her. "This is perfect. I love this."

"Me too." He agreed.

"Me too!" Ivanna chimed in. She leaned against Eddie's side a moment before getting up on her knees and leaning over her plate to eat her pizza.

* * *

"Hey." Eddie said softly, wrapping his arms around Jill from behind. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

She laughed and leaned back for a moment. "Ivanna said her favorite thing to eat was lasagna. So I'm making that. With my own special flare, thanks to my best friend Adrian. Taste this." She said, taking the spoon out of the sauce and holding it toward him.

He leaned forward and took a tentative taste of the sauce. "That's good. You know what's even better?"

"What?" She asked.

He pressed his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "You."

She giggled and jabbed him with her elbow.

He tightened his grip and whispered, "I need to return that favor from last night."

"We still have a while until we can."

"Just letting you know what to anticipate." He kissed her neck and brushed a hand over her breast before stepping back. "Ivanna in her room?"

"Yep." She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him to her for a kiss. "You better not forget."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I won't, babe."

At supper, they ate mostly in silence. Ivanna chewed thoughtfully. When she was done, she announced that it was "almost as good as mommy's." and then asked if she could watch TV for a while.

"Go on." Eddie said, noticing Jill lose her appetite.

She scooted off her chair and wrapped her arms around Jill's waist. "Thank you for making it."

She leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you liked it, Ladybug."

She smiled up at her foster mother once more and then ran off to the living room and picked the remote up off the coffee table.

As soon as the set started up and the music on one of Ivanna's shows started, Eddie turned to his wife. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She scooted her food around on her plate and then dropped her fork and sat back.

"Talk to me, Jill." He said softly, reaching across the table.

She slipped her hand into his and leaned forward. "I don't feel like I'll be enough."

"Are you kidding me? She loves everything about you. No, you're not the woman who carried her or gave birth to her, but I think you're a damn good stand in. She's starting to love you. And I know you're starting to love her, too."

"It doesn't make it any less painful to think about. I don't know what I'd do without my mother."

"You'd figure it out." He let go of her hand and went back to his food.

"Eddie…"

"Don't worry about it, babe." He said as he took a bite.

"I _do_ worry about it. You never knew your mother."

"She was just a Moroi looking for a good time. My father was a handsome man."

She nodded. "Well, I plan on making sure those kids are loved by two people all the time."

"We don't even know…"

"I know we don't. But I'm going to fight for them. And if they're sent somewhere else, I'll make sure to stay in their lives. I'm not just any Moroi royal; I'm the queen's sister. And I'll pull rank if I have to."

He smiled. "I look forward to seeing that. I bet you'd be even hotter, if it's possible."

Her anxiety melted away at that. "I just keep praying we're the right choice."

"Me too." He tangled his feet with hers under the table. "Let's get that little girl bathed and put to bed. I have a promise to keep."

She walked around the table and kissed him. "You get dishes duty, Guardian Castile."

He groaned. "All the fighting Strigoi and keeping you safe from assassins only to wash pots and pans."

"Maybe you shouldn't have married me." She teased.

He pulled her onto his lap, digging his fingers into her ticklish spots.

She laughed and pushed at him. "Stop it." She begged between breaths.

"Stop? Stop what?" He asked, continuing to tickle her.

"Eddie, stop. Please." She squeaked.

He laughed and placed his hands on her sides. His thumbs rested just under her breasts. He smiled up at her.

Ivanna giggled from the living room and they looked over to see she was watching them from over the back of the couch.

Jill leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He stole a kiss and lifted her off his lap. They walked together toward the couch. As stealthily as he would have done sneaking up on Strigoi, Eddie moved around to the front of the couch and snatched the little girl up.

"Okay, Jill, I got her." He said, holding her to his chest.

She jumped over the back of the couch and reached out to tickle her in every spot she could get. Ivanna giggled and kicked her feet, begging them to stop as Eddie joined in. After a while, Jill stopped and grabbed her feet.

"Eddie, get her arms." She said.

He dropped her and caught her by her arms. She squealed happily.

"Let's throw her onto the couch." Jill said as she started to swing her by her legs.

Eddie joined. "On three."

They counted together, "One, two, three." They dropped her onto the couch as she laughed.

"Again?" She asked.

"Not tonight, Ladybug. Time for your bath." Jill motioned toward the other end of the apartment.

"I'm not tired." She protested.

"I didn't say bedtime, I said bath time." Jill scooped her up. "Come on. You can play for a while after you wash up."

Jill put her to bed that night, rubbing her back and humming an old lullaby her mother used to sing for her. When she was sure the girl was asleep, she went to her own room.

Eddie put the baby in his crib and turned as she walked into the room. "Lock the door."

She smiled. "Why don't we take a shower?"

He walked toward her and pressed her against the door. He smiled and covered her mouth with his.

Nikolai started crying. They tried to ignore it, thinking maybe he just needed a good cry. But it became more insistent. Eddie broke the kiss with a sigh and walked back over to the crib, scooping him up. He continued to cry for a while longer. Eddie continued to sooth him as he calmed down bit by bit, swaying slightly. He still whimpered.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you." Eddie crooned. "I'm here. I plan on being here for a long time." He kissed Nikolai's head. "Now, let's see if you can go back to sleep. Jill and I have plans." He put the baby into the crib.

He started crying as soon as his back hit the mattress.

Eddie picked him up again. "I'm sorry, Jill. It looks like this may be a while." He sat down on the bed.

She smiled and combed her fingers through his hair. "It's fine." She kissed his forehead. "There are plenty of hours in the day."

He chuckled. "Of course. But I think we're about to adopt a couple of perpetual cockblocks."

She laughed. "Welcome to the world of parenting." She pressed a kiss to her husband's lips. "That's why there are babysitters. I'm going to work in my studio for a while." She walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I put some Russian in this that I got off my translator app. If you know the language and I put something wrong, please tell me how to fix it. I'll put the translations after the story._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Nine

"I don't think this is something we need to examine." Prince Ivashkov droned on lazily. He stared down at the crowd gathered. "Send the children to Saint Vladimir's."

"No, wait." Said Princess Ozera. "What would be the harm in letting them be part of a family? They're so small."

A fight erupted and Lissa pounded a table with a gavel. "Let's discuss this rationally. All parties will have a chance to discuss this and make their point and then we will vote. It's how we do things. It's how we've done things all through my reign and that won't end now. Ivashkov, you've made your point. Ozera, Take the floor and argue your side of it."

For the next several hours, they went back and forth. Jill clutched Eddie's hand. Ivanna sat on her lap and played with the fingers of her other hand. She had quickly grown bored with the adults droning on. Eddie patted Nikolai's back as he started to fuss in the carrier strapped to his chest. The fussing turned into crying and Eddie gathered the diaper bag and slipped out of the room as the debate raged on.

"I just don't think these children need to be raised partly by a dhampir." Ivashkov sneered from the dais.

"And I don't see how you would think it would be better for them to be raised by a group of strangers as opposed to a married couple who want them and love them." Jill snapped.

Ivanna looked up at her. Eddie froze at the door as he slipped back in.

"Mrs. Castile, you must be recognized by the Council before you can speak." The royal pointed out hatefully.

She stood, putting Ivanna on the floor. "Princess Dragomir." She said. She looked to her sister who nodded.

"The Council recognized Princess Dragomir." The queen said. "You have the floor."

"Thank you." She squeezed Ivanna's hand as the little girl slipped it into hers. "Being the woman in question raising these children, along with my husband, I have to say that you're being incredibly bigoted. It seems that it's fine for _our_ kind and _their_ kind to mix to make more guardians, but the second one of _us_ falls in love with one of _them_ it's a bad thing. And as to one of _them_ raising _ours_, it seems that it already happens when you send your children away to school. Not all the teachers, especially in the preschool level and lower, are _our_ kind. Dhampirs are capable of so much more than being brutal fighters. And it would do you good to remember that." She sat down on her wobbly legs and pulled Ivanna onto her lap once more.

Jill looked around the room nervously as the members of the council turned to each other and started talking amongst themselves. She noticed the guardians around the room smiling and nodding at her in approval. Rose, standing directly behind Lissa, winked.

Lissa finally said, "I think we're ready to take a vote."

A few grumbled, but none refused. Eddie slid back into the seat beside her and held her hand as they slowly made their way through the vote. In the end only two said no. There were a couple that seemed grudgingly to say yes. The rest were quite enthusiastic in their consenting votes.

The queen smiled, "I think that does it." She called to a man sitting at a table off to the side, "Make a note. And have my lawyers draw up the papers to file with the state of Utah."

Jill looked to Eddie and squeezed his hand. "Oh, my god."

He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "Yeah."

Ivanna looked at them as people patted them on the back and hugged them.

"Jill?" She asked.

"Yes, my little Ladybug." She smoothed her hand over the girl's hair.

"Why is everyone hugging us?"

She sat down once more. "Sweetheart, do you remember why we're here today?"

"They were going to say if me and Niki could stay or not."

"And they said you can. You're staying with us, Ivanna."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever."

Ivanna looked at her critically for a moment. "You're my mommy now?"

"Ivanna, when you're older it will be easier for you to understand… I'm just Jill unless you _want_ to call me Mommy. But you don't have to. You never have to."

She looked around in the confusion as it started to die down. She wrapped her arms around Jill's neck. "I love you, Jill."

"And I love you, Ladybug."

Eddie lifted them to their feet and pressed a hard kiss to Jill's mouth.

She smiled and kissed him again.

Lissa and Rose finally came to the small group.

"Congratulations." The queen said as she hugged her sister. She smiled at Ivanna. "There's a little girl who has been asking about you constantly from the moment she woke up. If it's all right with your parents, she would love to play." She winked at her sister.

"I think that can work." Eddie said, rubbing Nikolai's back. "This little guy needs to lay down somewhere. Needs it, but I don't know if I'll let him just yet until we have the official papers in our hands." He kissed the baby's forehead.

Jill squeezed his hand. "I should get a chance to hold him a little."

"We have all the time in the world for that." He assured her.

They spent the rest of the day with Lissa and her family celebrating the adoption. Reggie and Ivanna were excited to be told they were now cousins. They played in the corner for a long time with Sahsa and Nicole. The adults passed Nikolai around. Andrea sat close and waited her turn. Chris looked bored.

"Voskhititel'nyy." Dimitri said when he walked in and saw them.

"Oni." Rose asked.

He smiled. "I hope it doesn't make you soft, Castile."

"I'll show you soft." Eddie shot back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is." He chuckled.

"Let's go. I haven't sparred in a while." He smirked.

Reggie's eyes widened when she heard the challenge. "I wanna watch."

"Maybe not the best idea." Christian said.

"I have before." She argued.

Lissa laughed. "Can't fault that logic."

Her husband sighed. "Why is it that none of our other children have taken as big an interest as her?"

"Because the girls have my disposition and Chris just wants to be a fire user like you. But without the actual physical fighting." She smiled fondly around the room at all the children.

"Too bad his element is water." Jill joked.

"Yeah, too bad you can bond with your nephew by making water float around the room." Christian teased. "Speaking of, I think it's my turn to hold Nikolai for a while." He said to his wife.

"I haven't held him yet." Rose argued.

"I'm his uncle." He argued.

"I saw him first."

"All the more reason for me to get to hold him."

Dimitri walked over and scooped the baby out of Lissa's arms. "While you two are arguing, _I_ will hold him." He smiled down at the baby and murmured to him in Russian.

Rose sat back and smiled.

"What's he saying?" Jill asked Rose.

"'Hello, Nikolai.'" She translated. "'Welcome to this mad family. I think you and I can be great friends.'"

"I sure hope so." She said.

Ivanna walked over and climbed into Rose's lap. "Are you Reggie's aunt?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, I am. In a way."

"What way?"

"I'm her mommy's best friend." She explained.

"Can you be my aunt too?"

She pulled the girl to her chest for a tight hug. "I would be honored."

Dimitri looked up from the baby and said into the lull, "You'll all be honored to know that Rose finally decided we should get married."

"YA sobirayus' skazat' im!" She shot at the man.

He smiled and replied, "Vy slishkom dolgo."

"YA zhdal v nuzhnoye vremya."

"Stop the Russian." Lissa said. "That's a language not everyone in the room knows. Who cares about the right time, anyway? You could have at least told _me_."

Rose looked at Dimitri with the most love in her eyes. "It's not a big deal. I never needed the ceremony. He's been mine for a long time."

"Well, today is just a big day of celebrating everything." Christian said.

Eddie watched his wife a moment as she tried to look at excited as everyone else. She was failing. "Oh, my god, you knew!"

"What? No, I didn't." She said quickly.

"I asked Jill to design the dress." Rose explained softly. "I didn't want to say anything because I knew you would all freak out."

"Of course we're going to freak out. _I'm_ freaking out." Lissa hurried over. "We have so much planning to do."

"We're taking our time with it." Rose assured her. "It took well over ten years for him to convince me. He can wait a couple more."

"Can we be in it?" Sasha asked.

"I'd love you to be." Rose assured the girl. "You're my family." She looked around the room. "You all are." She smiled at the girl on her lap. "Even you, Ivanna."

The little girl wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Aunt Rose."

Rose kissed Ivanna and then asked Jill, "So how are those designs coming along?"

Eddie left the room to make a bottle for Nikolai as Jill explained a bit about some of the preliminary sketches she had worked on and her thoughts. Supper was announced for the rest of the group. It was hard for them to stick to one subject as both the excitement of the wedding announcement and the new adoption had everyone buzzing from one thing to another.

Jill pulled Eddie aside as they all left the room. She put her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips to his once, twice, a third time. "I love you." She whispered. "I'm so happy for this family we're starting."

"Me too, babe." He wrapped an arm around her waist, cradling Nikolai between them. "This is the best day of my life after our wedding."

"And our wedding night. And the night we first—"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Small ears." She looked sideways.

Ivanna stood on the other side of the door.

"Let's go get some supper. Then we'll go home and start our life together as an official family." Jill kissed him once more and then scooped her daughter into her arms. "I love you so much, Ladybug."

"I love you, too, Jill. And Eddie."

"And I love you, sweetie." He kissed her temple.

* * *

_Dimitri says, "Adorable."  
_

_Rose replies, "They are."_

_After the wedding announcement, Rose says, "I was going to tell them!"_

_Dimitri says, "You were taking too long."_

_Rose then says, "I was waiting for the right time."_

* * *

_I am going to be writing the craziness that is the wedding planning and the wedding eventually. I hope you keep your eyes out for that one. It will be a while, though, because I need to try to finish my other fics._

_Thanks again for reading! You guys rock!_


End file.
